


Max Headroom: Reunion

by ElegantButler



Series: Children of Science [3]
Category: Max Headroom (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: Ten years after the events in Children of Science, Bryce Lynch has been away from Network 23 for a decade. Now he has come back to cast aside long-held feelings that he has tried to deny. Will he be able to?





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the same time as "Miracle".

Max Headroom: Reunion

 

CHAPTER 01: Misunderstandings

 

It had been ten years since Bryce Lynch had left Network 23 with his daughter Miracle.

 

Nobody had seen him in all that time. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the world.  
Cheviot had finally been forced to fill in the position of Head of Research and Development. Bryce’s replacement wasn’t terrible, but he also wasn’t Bryce.

 

“Thinking about Bryce again?” Theora asked Edison while they sat in the Fresh Start eating lunch. It wasn’t a date. Theora had wanted to go there to see her brother and Edison had tagged along out of concern for her safety.

 

He needn’t have worried. Growing up in state homes meant Theora had needed to learn how to fight off people she wasn’t interested in. Or sometimes just tough guys who liked to share their opinions with their fists.

 

Still, it was good to have him along. Edison was a good friend and Theora was glad to have him as one.

 

“Yeah,” Edison admitted. “I haven’t seen him in ages. I wonder how Miracle is doing.”

 

“What made him leave anyhow?” Theora asked. “I thought he liked working at Network 23.”

 

“I have no idea,” Edison shrugged. “But I’ll never forget it. He just packed up a few items, took the kid and his credit tubes and walked out of our lives. Didn’t even say goodbye. I wonder if he ever really did think of us as his friends.”

 

“I’m sure he did at some point,” Theora suggested. “He had your child after all.”

 

“Without even asking me first,” Edison grumbled. “Didn’t even trust me to agree. Not that I would have. He was sixteen, Theora. Nobody should be a parent at that age. And where are they now? Nowhere!”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Theora said. “He never contacted his parents after he left home. Not that they ever contacted him, either.”

 

“Bryce has all the feelings of a dead calculator,” Edison complained “I feel sorry for Miracle.”

 

Neither of them noticed the tall, slender figure who turned away from the front door and ran off, crying bitter tears that blended with the rain, into the dreary city.

 

Bryce stood under the awning of one of Zik Zak’s clothing stores. It was pouring out. The sounds of thunder and traffic competing with one another. It was a cacophony that Bryce barely heard as he wiped the dampness from his face and tried to make himself forget what he’d just heard.

 

“Maybe I was once more technically minded than I should have been as a teenager,” he said to the rain. “But that was years ago. How dare that man assume he still knows me after ten years? What right does he have to call me that?”

 

He looked up, just briefly, as the pink Big Time Television bus drove by. Blank Reg was still in charge, sitting in the driver’s seat.

 

For a moment, Bryce could’ve sworn he saw Reg turn to look at him, as if he were trying to figure out of Bryce was someone he knew. Then the moment passed and the bus continued its way down the road.

 

Bryce didn’t know if Reg had really seen him. He doubted the older man recognized him. He didn’t even know if he wanted the old punk to know who he was. It had been a long time since he had seen Edison or anyone he knew. He had left the city just after Miracle had been born. And back then, he’d had no intention of ever coming back.

 

Now, ten years after his departure, he found himself back in the city he’d once called home. He had nowhere to stay. He hadn’t even planned that far in advance. All he knew was that he wanted, no needed, to see Edison again. If only to put the last fragments of the feelings that he’d once begun to have for the reporter away forever.


	2. Found Again By a Friend

CHAPTER 02: Found Again By a Friend

 

Blank Reg parked the Big Time TV bus on a hill just outside of town and began to set up the antenna for the night’s broadcast.

 

“I’m telling you, Dom,” he insisted, “That was Bryce. I know it was.”

 

“You can’t be sure, Reg,” Dominique argued. “Even if it was, he was gone by the time you went back to check. And we have no idea where he’s staying. He could be living in the Fringes, or out by the River, or anywhere.”

 

“If he had a place to stay, he wouldn’t have been standing out in the rain.” Reg pointed out. “I just wish I knew what part of the Fringes or River area he’s made his home. At least temporarily.”

 

“Are you going to tell Edison?” Dom asked.

 

“Nah,” Reg said. “Don’t want to get his hopes up too much.”

 

“If that was Bryce, where’s his kid?” Dom asked.

 

“Probably attending his old college,” Reg shrugged. “Any kid of his is bound to be just as smart.”

 

“I guess you’re right this time, Reg,” Dom admitted. “But I just wish I knew where he was all this time.”

 

“I think we’d better find him before he gets into trouble,” Reg suggested.

 

Dom nodded.

 

“I think you may be right again, Reg.”

 

“Bryce Lynch,” a young woman said, recognizing the sopping wet figure as he tried to find shelter.

 

Bryce turned. His hair, now worn down to his neck, was plastered to his face in a way that was both pathetic and somehow attractive. 

 

“Wow,” the woman said, smiling. “You turned out pretty well. How’s the kid?”

 

“Jenny?”

 

“Yes, it’s me,” Jenny told him. “Your kid? How is she?”

 

“Miracle is at ACS,” Bryce said. “Smart as a whip, that kid.”

 

“Where on Earth have you been?” Jenny asked.

 

“I had to get away from Network 23,” Bryce explained. “It was getting too awkward there. Especially with…” he trailed off.

 

“Especially with Edison?” Jenny asked. “It didn’t take a lot to see there was something between the two of you.”

 

“He wanted us to be best friends,” Bryce agreed. “I know. But at some point, I wanted something more. I can’t explain it. At least I couldn’t back then. I know what it is now. But I also know it can never happen. He’ll never see me as anything more than a kid. A friend and nothing else.”

 

“You should tell him how you feel,” Jenny said. She let out a short laugh. “Feelings. I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you about them. Of all people to have a chat about emotion with. The Ice Prince himself.”

 

“I am not an Ice Prince,” Bryce huffed. “Well, not anymore. Perhaps I’d be better off if I were again.”

 

“Nope,” Jenny tapped his nose. “I like the new you better.”


	3. Conversation at Big Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Dom's birthday party, Reg, Dom, Edison, and Theora discuss Reg's possible sighting of Bryce

CHAPTER 3: Conversation at Big Time

 

“I saw an old friend of yours,” Reg told Edison who’d decided to drop by at Big Time with Theora after work for Dominique’s birthday. “Leastwise, I think it was Bryce.”

 

“Where?” Edison asked. “Was Miracle with him?”

 

“He was alone,” Reg replied. “Dom says Miracle’s probably at the Academy.”

 

“True,” Edison realized. “She would be about that age now. I need to find him, Reg. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Fang!” Reg exclaimed with a laugh. The toothless old hound was happily eating the cake off Edison’s plate. “Sorry about that, mate.”

 

“No problem,” Edison laughed. 

 

“Yeah, we can go look for Bryce,” Reg told him.

 

“Really, Reg,” Dom remarked. “Bryce is a grown man now. He’s twenty-six. Not sixteen. Why don’t you let him come to us.”

 

“He’ll never come to us,” Edison pointed out.

 

“Edison’s right,” Theora agreed. “He never even contacted his parents. What makes you think he’d contact us?”

 

“Of course his parents never contacted him him him either,” Max remarked from the screen, which Reg had tuned to Network 23 so that he could join them.

 

“Good point,” Edison admitted. “Of course we have no idea where to look. Unless… Max can you find Bryce?”

 

Max vanished for a moment, then returned to his screen.

 

“Nope. Nope. Nope. And still nope.” Max replied.

 

“He can’t have gotten too far,” Reg said. “He was on foot and he was near the place where Theora’s brother works.”

 

“We were right there yesterday,” Edison said. “I can’t believe we missed him by mere minutes. What was he doing?”

 

“Looked to me like he was crying about something,” Reg told the others.

 

“More likely he had rain on his face,” Edison said. “I doubt he even knows how to cry.”

 

“A lot can change a person in ten years, Edison.” Reg told him.

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Edison said, pointedly as he left the bus and closed the door behind him.

 

“Sorry about him,” Theora said. “Edison’s just…”

 

“I know,” Reg assured her. “Bryce is a sore subject with him.”

 

“I don’t think he ever forgave Bryce for just taking off with Miracle the way he did. I could see that Bryce was starting to develop some very mature feelings for Edison. Even if neither of them realized it. I think Bryce left for that very reason.”

 

“Reg and I were just saying that very thing,” Dom admitted. “Bryce needs to face his feelings for Edison. But he won’t if he thinks it’s someone else’s idea for him to do it.”

 

“You think that’s why he’s come back?” Theora asked. “To admit his feelings?”

 

“I think it’s more likely he’s come back to purge himself of them. He means to convince himself that there can never be anything between them.” Reg told her.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryce returns to Edison's life.

CHAPTER 4: REUNION

 

Edison was just stepping out of his shower when he heard Max cry out

“Bryce!”

 

Quickly putting on his bathrobe, Edison hurried out of the bathroom his eyes wide as he saw Bryce lounging on his bed, looking quite at home.

 

“Hi, Edison.”

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Edison demanded. “We looked everywhere for you.”

 

“I was in New Tokyo for most of the time,” Bryce told him.

 

“How did you manage to survive?” Edison asked.

 

“I took a few odd jobs as a hacker,” Bryce explained.

 

“But where did you stay? There’s no address on file.”

 

“I didn’t want to be found, so I just stayed in a few different places,” Bryce explained. 

 

“You look incredible,” Edison told him.

 

“No,” Bryce said. “Don’t say that. I can’t bear to hear those words from you lips when I know you’ll never…”

 

“I don’t think I could ever see you as anything more than a friend,” Edison admitted. “You’re just too innocent for me to see you any other way.”

 

“Innocent,” Bryce scoffed. “Back when I was sixteen, maybe.”

 

“Bryce,” Edison said.

 

Bryce cut him off. “I’ve had more lovers than you’ve won awards.”

 

If Edison had been drinking coffee, he would have lost most of it.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Edison said. “What on earth possessed you to…?”

 

“Oh, it wasn’t prostitution,” Bryce explained. “It wasn’t entirely emotional either. When you have a kid, you’ll do anything you need to keep a roof over their head.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Edison said, sitting on the bed next to Bryce. “Those lovers of yours…?”

 

“Male,” Bryce told him. “But I didn’t come here to…”

 

Edison leaned over and looked into his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“I came to say goodbye,” Bryce told him.

 

“I can’t bear to hear you say it,” Edison said. 

 

“You just told me you only thought of me as a friend. A naive kid.” Bryce argued.

 

“I know,” Edison admitted. “And I thought I would always see you like that. But when you started to say goodbye to me, I realized that’s not all I would be missing. I would also be missing an opportunity to do this.”

 

He leaned closer to Bryce and kissed him softly.

 

Bryce pulled back.

 

“No, Edison,” he said. “I’m not a naive kid. You can’t manipulate me into doing what you want like our old working relationship. If we are going to have a personal relationship. which I’m not sure I want with you anymore, then it’s going to be something we both want or not at all.”

 

“Do you have a place to stay tonight?” Edison asked.

 

“That depends on you,” Bryce said. “You think you can handle me as your equal? Or is the great Edison Carter too proud to admit he has one?”

 

“Oh, I think I can handle it just fine,” Edison told him, as he kissed Bryce a second time.

 

This time, Bryce did not object.


	5. Paradigm Shift

CHAPTER 5: Paradigm Shift

 

Edison’s first time with Bryce was not at all what he thought it was going to be. Although Bryce had told him he’d had many lovers, Edison had believed him to be lying. 

 

It took very little time for Bryce to convince him otherwise.

 

Eyeing Edison’s nudity, Bryce, who was also nude, whispered into the older man’s ear.

 

“Yeah… I can take that.”

 

Edison raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, you think you’re the best endowed man around?” Bryce teased. “Well, you’re not. But that’s okay. The bigger ones hurt a little.”

 

“A little?” Edison asked as Bryce kissed his neck and began working his way down Edison’s body.

 

“Oh, my lovers have mostly been considerate,” Bryce said, immediately proceeding to engage in what Edison considered to be a rather surprising and pleasant activity. At least it was surprising that Bryce was doing it. He still hadn’t gotten used to the idea of Bryce as a sexual person. It was something he felt he would get used to very quickly.

 

“Mostly?” Edison asked. “Someone hurt you?”

 

Bryce stopped what he was doing and moved back up to Edison’s chest, kissing him again several times along the way.

 

“Some men just don’t know how to treat their lovers,” he said, nuzzling his head under Edison’s chin.

 

“Well, I do,” Edison replied, kissing his way down Bryce’s body and gently returning the favor.

 

Bryce reached down and ran his slender fingers through Edison’s short hair, arching sensually against him as his arousal peaked.

 

As Edison kissed his way back up to Bryce’s lips, he was startled and annoyed to hear the view-phone ring.

 

Bryce ducked under the covers as Edison pulled them up and answered the call, hoping the messiness of the blankets would hide the shape beneath them.

 

“Mr. Cheviot,” he said.

 

“Carter,” Cheviot said, firmly. “I need you to cover an incident at the Zik Zak Know Chow on Highlander Street.”

 

Bryce chose that moment to get a little playful.

 

Edison gasped, then coughed to cover it.

 

“Are you okay?” Cheviot asked, concernedly.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Edison replied. “It was just a little tickle.”

 

“Good,” Cheviot said. “I expect you there in ten minutes.”

 

As soon as the call was disconnected, Bryce reemerged from under the blanket.

 

“I guess the rest of our shared adventure will have to wait until you get back.” he sighed.

 

“Make yourself at home until I get back,” Edison offered. “I shouldn’t be too long.”

 

“I’ll access whatever you need from your home computer,” Bryce offered. “It’ll be like old times.”

 

“Well, not exactly like old times,” Edison replied, kissing him again before walking out the door.


	6. New Trouble and Old Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bryce assists Edison in finding a criminal, Bryce's former lover, Jayson, tries to get back into Bryce's life.

CHAPTER 6: New Trouble and Old Lover

 

Bryce stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Tears again began to run down his face, hidden by the falling water. 

 

“Why couldn’t I say it?” he asked himself, slamming a fist against the tiles. “I didn’t want to end up in his bed. I didn’t want to make myself feel anything for him. I just wanted to say goodbye and be done with him. Why couldn’t I do it? Do I really love him?”

 

He stopped talking, nobody was there to listen anyhow, and washed himself carefully before stepping out of the shower and drying off.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on Network 23.

 

“Bryce!” Max exclaimed spotting him at once. “Where are- where are- where are you?”

 

“Edison’s place,” Bryce told him. “I got here about an hour ago.”

 

“Does Edison know? Know?” Max inquired.

 

Bryce touched his lips, thoughtfully, and smiled. “Yeah. He knows.”

 

Max caught the action and raised an eyebrow. “No!” he exclaimed in amazement. “You and Edison?”

 

“Me and a lot of guys, Max,” Bryce told him. “You do what you have to if you want to stay off the streets.” he added,seeing the shocked look on Max’s face.

 

“Well I hope that- that- that’s over,” Max pontificated. “You need a steady life with a good man. Like Edison-son-son Edison.”

 

“I can’t, Max,” Bryce said. “I know that…”

 

The view-phone sounded. Turning, Bryce saw Edison’s face on it.

 

Connecting the call, Bryce sat down in front of the screen.

 

“Glad you’re still there,” Edison said. “I need you to track a motortrike for me. It was last seen leaving the Zik Zak Know Chow on Highlander Street about an hour ago.”

 

“You mean when Cheviot interrupted us?”

 

“Bryce?” Theora asked. “Is that you?”

 

“Yeah. Hi, Theora.” Bryce waved. “Hang on, Edison. I’ll pull up that info for you.”

 

“What did Edison mean Cheviot interrupted you?” Theora inquired.

 

“We were having a conversation and Cheviot called me in,” Edison replied.

 

“It was a very… interesting… conversation,” Bryce added, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Which I would like to continue once we get this report done,” Edison said, firmly.

 

“Let’s just focus on the report for now,” Murray said “We can chat later.”

 

“Actually, it’s a private conversation,” Bryce remarked.

 

“Edison,” Murray said in a firm tone. “I’ll speak to you later.”

 

“Sure thing, Mur’,” Edison said, cheerfully.

 

Bryce turned around and returned to his work on Edison’s home computer. He brought up the satcam vids of the area Edison had requested and quickly found the motortrike in question.

 

“Now, let’s see where you’ve gone…” he muttered as he zoomed in on the trike to get it’s make and model. Once that was done, he gave a self-satisfied nod. “Kawaii 97” he remarked. “Rather stupid name for a trike. Probably some idiot manufacturer who doesn’t know it means cute. Either that or they let their daughter name it.”

 

He ran an emissions trace for a Kawaii 97 and smiled as a map came up, showing the path of the bike. He followed the path until it ended.

 

“And… gotcha!” he said, bringing up the satellite feed for the location where the trike had ended its journey.

 

ACS.

 

“Oh my god,” he gasped, getting on the view-phone and contacting Network 23.

 

“They’re headed to ACS, Theora!” he said, urgently. “For God’s sake! Don’t let anything happen to Miracle!”

 

“We won’t, Bryce,” Theora promised.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Bryce said, grabbing a coat and running for the door.

 

“Bryce! Wait!” Theora called out too late.

 

Bryce ran as fast as he could bear to run. He was soon aware of the sound of footsteps following him. He quickened his pace until a stitch in his side forced him to stop and catch his breath.

 

The man who had been following him also stopped.

 

“Bryce! Why did you run?”

 

“Jayson,” Bryce said, addressing his former lover. Was it his fourth or fifth? Bryce couldn’t remember. “What are you doing here? How… never mind. I told you it was over.”

 

“I can’t let you go, Bryce,” Jayson told him. “I know you’re afraid of being in a serious relationship. But I can provide for you. For the kid.”

 

“Her name is Miracle,” Bryce snapped. “And what can you provide? You can barely feed us for a week. And you have no steady income that would guarantee provisions for more than one on a long term basis.”

 

“We had something, Bryce,” Jayson said, grasping Bryce’s hands. “Couldn’t you feel it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Bryce admitted. “I tried to put it out of my mind. I think I might have gone back if I hadn’t. But it wouldn’t be fair to Miracle. Look, I’ve got someone else now. We can’t be together anymore.”

 

“Who is he?” Jayson asked.

 

“Edison Carter,” Bryce told him.

 

“Edison’s a player,” Jayson warned. “He’ll hurt you.”

 

“He’d never do that,” Bryce argued.

 

“Well, when he does,” Jayson offered, “I’m always here to offer you a shoulder.”

 

“I have to go,” Bryce said. “My daughter might be in danger. I’ve got to get to ACS.”

 

Jayson drew Bryce into a kiss. 

 

Bryce pulled away, glaring angrily at him.

 

“I said no, and I meant it,” he said. “Leave me alone.”

 

He took off before Jayson could say anything more.


	7. Tragedy at ACS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to much worse at the Academy of Computer Sciences

CHAPTER 7: TRAGEDY AT ACS

 

Bryce got to ACS in time to see several other parents arrive.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, eyeing the police barricade.

 

“Hostage crisis,” another parent told him. “My son is in there and the metrocops won’t tell us anything.”

 

“I’ll see if I can get closer,” Bryce said, approaching the barricade.

 

“Stay back,” the metrocop nearest to him warned. “We’ve got a serious situation here. We don’t want to risk the lives of the hostages.”

 

“One of them is my daughter,” Bryce told him.

 

“You don’t look old enough to have a child attending this school,” the cop said, suspiciously.

 

“She was born when I was just shy of seventeen,” Bryce told him.

 

“Bryce!” two voices called out almost at once .

 

Bryce turned and looked around, trying to spot Edison and Jayson who were the sources of the calls.

 

Rushing over to Edison, he heard a massive explosion.

 

Turning in horror, he saw flames in the windows.

 

He tried to run into the building along with the other parents, but was held back by the metrocops.

 

Edison and Jayson rushed to him and put their arms around him as some of the metrocops called for the fire brigade while others rushed in to save whomever they could.

 

The firetrucks arrived momentarily, their teams rushing to put out the blaze and rescue the students and SysOps trapped inside.

 

“Miracle!” Bryce cried out into Edison’s chest. “Please let her be all right.”

 

“She’ll be okay,” Jayson whispered from behind him.

 

“She’ll be fine,” Edison agreed, wishing he truly believed the words he spoke.

 

Several ambulances were called as burn victims were brought out of the fire.

 

Bryce looked to see who was being placed on the stretchers. As he watched, he saw Miracle being placed carefully onto one of them. She was badly burned, her school uniform melted or burned away in several spots, leaving her ruined skin visible on her belly, shoulders, and legs.

 

“Hang on, honey,” he said, feeling sick to his stomach, “I’m here. Mommy-daddy’s right here.”

 

Edison and Jayson both joined him a moment later.

 

“You said she’d be okay!” he yelled, glaring up at them. “But she’s not! She’s not okay!”

 

“Mommy-daddy,” Miracle sobbed. “I hurt. I hurt lots and lots.”

 

Despite her genius, there was no other words she could think of now to describe her pain.

 

“I know, dearest. I know,” Bryce told her. “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you get the best treatment possible.”

 

“We have to take her,” one of the paramedics told Bryce.

 

“Be extra careful with her,” Bryce demanded.

 

“We’ll be extra careful with all these kids,” the paramedic promised as they put Miracle into the ambulance.

 

“I’ll escort you to the medical center,” Edison said, leading Bryce to the Network 23 helicopter.

 

“I’m coming, too,” Jayson said.

 

“Fine,” Bryce said, too distraught to argue.

 

“Who’s this?” Edison asked.

 

“Edison Carter, Jayson Mitchell,” Bryce introduced them. “I’ll explain him some other time.” he added, looking pointedly at Edison as all three piled into the helicopter.”


	8. Devastation

CHAPTER 8: DEVASTATION

 

Bryce raced out of the helicopter and into the medical center as soon they had landed. 

 

“Miracle Lynch,” he said, urgently. “She was just brought in from the crisis at ACS. Where is she?”

 

A doctor came over to him.

 

“You’re one of the ACS parents?”

 

“Yes,” Bryce said. “Bryce Lynch. I’m Miracle’s Mommy-daddy. I carried her. It was… look nevermind that. Is she okay?”

 

“I wish I had better news for you,” the doctor told him. “She’s severely burned. There’s very little undamaged skin-tissue and her internal organs were also damaged by the heat.”

 

“What did that monster do to them?” Bryce whispered in horror. “I mean, I know there was some kind of explosion and then the building was in flames.”

 

Edison arrived momentarily with Jayson.

 

“Bryce?” they both asked.

 

Bryce ignored them.

 

“I want to sit with her,” he told the doctor. “I want her to leave this world knowing that she is loved.”

 

Edison approached him, but Bryce paid the reporter no mind as he followed the doctor into the room where Miracle was resting.

 

Edison and Jayson followed but did not enter the room.

 

Bryce pulled a chair to Miracle’s bedside and sat down. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, to let her know he was there. But touch would bring her pain. So he settled for speaking to her instead.

 

“Miracle,” he said. “I’m here. I’ll stay until… until….” his voice faltered. He tried to think of a way to tell her that she had to leave this world early. That she would never be waking up again. He could not bring himself to say the words. They hurt too much.

 

“Mommy-daddy,” Miracle whispered. “I’m sorry I have to go now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Bryce asked, though he knew. His grandmother had said the same thing before she had died.

 

“I’m going away,” MIracle said. “But don’t worry, Mommy-daddy. I’ll be okay.”

 

“How do you know you’re going away?” Bryce asked her.

 

“Great grandma told me,” Miracle said. “She said I could stay and say goodbye to you, but I have to go now. Don’t be sad, Mommy-daddy. I won’t hurt anymore when I’m with great grandma. Goodbye, Mommy-daddy. I...”

 

She slipped away with her last “I love you.” trapped forever upon her lips.


End file.
